Monster Musume: Drago's Quest
by Autobot Rewind
Summary: Kimihito goes out one cool night and gets caught in the rain. He runs into a luminal that he had met before. Will she accept his help? Can she get along with him even though Kimihito is a human male? What are the reasons for her actions? (Kimihito, Drago) - Complete
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Night

Monster Musume: Drago's Quest

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimihito goes out one cool night and gets caught in the rain. He runs into a luminal that he had met before. Will she accept his help? Can she get along with him even though Kimihito is a human male? What are the reasons for her actions? (Kimihito, Drago)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:** Hello readers. This is a little fluff fic that I decided to write. The main stories I am writing are Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace, and Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple

I love the hilarity of Monster Musume, but I got a little curious about Drago's character (in the anime it is Draco, but in the manga it is Drago). Not only do I love dragons, but I felt like there was something more to her character. So I made up a background for her. This story takes place just after the events of the end of the 12 episode anime, but before the parents start showing up like they do in the manga.

**If you don't like this pairing or if you can't handle that Drago might be bi instead of just a lesbian, then don't read this story.**

I am not sure how far I will take this story. I was thinking just a couple chapters. I am mostly just writing this as a quick fic to satisfy my crazy idea, but I may continue it if I get enough feedback for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

A Rainy Night

Kimihito was out late one night. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a sweatshirt over that.

The weather was rather cool. It had been raining off and on for the past couple of days. The sun hasn't broke through at all for the past couple of days either.

He had just purchased a few items from a nearby store that was open late.

"I probably should have thought this through a little better instead of just going out on a whim for Miia like that. Miia's taste in clothing is nice, but she goes online and buys stuff that isn't really made for a lamia. I should have worn something a little more waterproof."

He scratches his head a moment while he thinks about that statement.

"Oh yeah. I gave Suu my raincoat, but I should have at least brought an umbrella."

A couple drops of rain fall on him.

He looks at the wet marks on his shirt.

"Awwww crap."

He rushes over to a bench under an overhang.

The rain starts pouring down.

"Well, I am lucky and unlucky at the same time. I managed to get under this overhang in time, but I think that I am stuck here for a little bit. I will call home so that the others don't worry."

He pulls out his phone and starts calling home.

He hears someone pick up.

"Hello. Death awaits . . . " Lala, The dullahan, starts to say as the phone gets yanked away from her in mid-sentence.

'Was that Lala?' He thinks.

As he listens a little more closely he hears Miia, his tenant that's a lamia.

"Lala! That is not how you answer the phone!"

He face palms.

"Hello. Thy master of the house is absent, but pray tell how may I help thee?" Says the noble centaur of the house.

"Ah Cerea, It's just me. I kind of got caught in the rain, but I am okay. I am under an overhang. I will try to wait some of this out. Tell the others not to worry."

"Very well milord. Prithee thee be well."

"Thanks Cerea. I will."

He hangs up the phone and puts it away.

He lets out a sigh.

'If I wouldn't have done that, they would all come out looking for me, and most of them shouldn't be coming out. This might be too much water for Suu. Pappi's wings would get soaked and she can't see well at night. This would be a little too cold for Miia's taste. Not to mention there is the fact that they can't be out without me because of the law prohibiting liminals from being out without their host family.'

He leans back into the bench.

'This is actually kind of nice though. I am getting a nice little moment to myself.'

He sits there for a few moments, taking in the soothing sounds from the rain pouring down.

He takes in the fresh scent from the rainfall.

'Even though it is cool, the scent that comes from falling rain is also nice. It's like it is supposed to be the scent of a new beginning. Or so I heard.'

Just after saying that, he notices something down an alley. A Street light is letting out just enough light to let him see that someone was down there.

'It looks like there is someone wearing a brown trench coat down that alley.'

He couldn't see the face because the person has the hood up from the coat. The person also has its arms hugging itself and rubbing its upper arms up and down.

The figure collapses against the wall next to it.

'That's not good.'

He quickly looks at his surroundings.

He takes off his sweatshirt and places it on the bench next to his shopping bag.

Then he rushes out into the rain to help the individual.

He hears the heavy splashing that his feet were making as he ran.

He slows down as he gets near.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he says in his usual friendly tone.

The individual snaps its head in his direction and the quick motion causes the hood to fall.

He instantly recognizes who it is.

"Drago? Is that you?"

He could see her blond hair that was soaked and flat. He also noticed the green scales around the sides of her eyes and her green ears.

'She is soaked to the bone.'

'Great! It's him.' She thinks to herself as she recognizes him from their previous encounters.

"Leave me alone human." She says weakly.

"You're shivering and you are soaked to the bone. Even your coat is soaked. That coat is water resistant, but you have it soaked. How long have you been out here?"

"I said leave me alone." She says to him in a slightly more aggravated tone.

"I can't. I know that you are like Miia and you can't take the cold that well. Let me help you." He says in a slightly aggravated, but concerned tone.

"What did I tell you, you filthy human. I am a dragonewt. I have the blood of . . . ."

He grabs her arm and proceeds to put it over his shoulder.

"I don't care how proud you are. This is not the time for that. This weather is not good for you."

"What the hell are you doing?" She says angrily at him.

'He must have some kind of terrible plan for me, but I am too week to really fight him back. This isn't good.'

"I am taking you over to the bench where I was sitting at. It's under an overhang so it is dry."

"Wait! I am without my host family. If I am caught . . . "

"Just pretend that I am your host. We need to get you out of the rain."

"Ugh. Fine." She says in defeat.

She could feel him supporting most of her weight.

'He seems pretty strong for a guy his size.'

They make their way to the bench and he also becomes soaked in the process.

'Why? Why is he helping me?'

He helps sit her down.

"We need to get your coat off."

"Don't touch me anymore than what you already have."

He backs up and raises his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"I am sorry Drago, but do you WANT to go into hibernation?"

She grits her teeth and grumbles a little bit.

She slowly takes off her trench coat, but watches him wearily.

"Now we have to figure out what we can do about that shirt of yours."

"You aren't seriously expecting me to take it off?"

He starts scratching the back of his head.

"You damn pervert! You are just trying to get me naked and take advantage of me!"

Even though she is week, he could see a fury burning inside of her.

He starts waving his hands defensively.

"No, no, no. Your shirt is soaked too. What if I give you my sweatshirt to put on?"

He points to the dry shirt on the bench.

"Even if that is true, I have my wings you know. There are no holes for them."

He picks up the sweatshirt and looks at it.

"I guess there is no other choice."

She watches him in shock as he makes two rips in the back of it

"I can't believe you just did that."

He looks at her and smiles.

"You need it more than I do right now."

After handing her the shirt, he looks around the area to see if anyone else is walking around at the moment.

"How about I stand in front of you with my back to you so that you can quickly put that on. I don't see anyone around at the moment."

She grits her teeth.

"If you peek, then I will rip you apart."

"I understand."

He stands in front of her with his back to her while she quickly changes. She keeps eyeing him to make sure he doesn't peak. His stance never wavers and his head stays perfectly forward.

The warm, dry sweatshirt gives her some much needed comfort, but she is still cold.

She puts her wet shirt on top of her coat.

"Alright. I am done."

He turns around and sees her with his sweatshirt on.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

She nods.

As he sits down, he could see her still shivering.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No." She says rather abruptly.

He touches his chin with one of his hands while he thinks.

'What would Miia do in this situation?'

Then he remembers what Miia is like in the mornings.

While looking over to Drago, he takes a big gulp.

"I have an . . . idea."

"I don't like the sound in your voice when you said that."

"Don't take this the wrong way, and please don't think that I am being a pervert."

She narrows her eyes and glares at him.

"What is it that you are thinking?"

"Sit on my lap and use my body heat."

"That does make you sound like a pervert."

He nods his head in defeat.

"In the mornings Miia likes to coil herself around me and says that I am so warm."

"I see where you are getting at. I don't like it."

"It is the only other thing that I can think of that could help you at the moment."

"Not going to happen."

"Okay. I won't bother you again with it."

For a short while, the only thing that can be heard is the rain because of the awkward silence between them.

"Why did you come help me? Did you even know it was me?"

"I didn't know until your hood came down, and I did it because that is how I am. It doesn't matter if you are human or a liminal. I will help out if I can."

"Hmph. I find that hard to believe. You did this without an ulterior motive?"

He nods.

A breeze sweeps by and sends chills throughout Drago's body.

"Okay. I will make you a deal. I will sit on your lap as long as if you don't try any funny stuff."

"I can handle that if it will help you."

She gets up and then sits on his lap. He keeps his hands at his sides. Her wet pants make his wet in the process but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Can I at least wrap my arms around your waist? It feels kind of weird just having them at my sides like this."

"Don't think that this makes us friends. I am just doing this to keep warm."

"I understand." He says to her.

She gives him a nod to let him wrap his arms around her.

As he wraps his arms around her, she wraps her wings around the both of them like a blanket.

The warmth of his body heat causes her to stop shaking.

'Now I understand why Miia likes to wrap herself around him.'

"I assaulted Miia and tried to hurt you, but you are still helping me. Why?"

He could see her breath in the cold air.

"I am not too fond of the fact that you assaulted her, but I also sensed that there is a story behind your actions and words at that time. So now it is my turn to talk."

"Fine."

"I would really like to know why you assaulted her. This also leads me to also ask you what your real intentions were for Miia. Are you a Lesbian? I was wondering because you said two things. You said that you wanted to make her yours, but you also said that you wanted a friend."

"That is a lot to answer. Are you sure you have time?"

"Well the rain doesn't seem to be going away any time soon."

She sighs.

"Okay. I'll Tell you."

"Thank you."

"First off. I . . . . . am sorry for assaulting Miia like the way I did. I went too far."

"You need to say that to Miia, and I am not sure how receptive she is going to be about that."

"I really am looking for a friend, and Miia is perfect. She and I can understand each other."

"You know, if you wanted a friend, then all you had to do was ask. Assaulting someone to make them your friend is not exactly the best way to make a friend."

Gloom comes over her as she realizes how stupid her actions were.

"I suppose you are right."

"So are you a lesbian?"

"I don't care either way, but lately I've become distasteful of men. So I haven't cared if people call me a lesbian or bisexual."

"I could tell that you had something against men, but I couldn't put a finger as to why. I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me, would you?"

"You sure are making me talk a lot, human."

His eye twitches.

"I'm Kimihito."

"What?"

"That's my name. Please call me by my name."

"Alright. I guess I can do that for you considering how you went out of your way to help me, Kimihito."

"Thank you, and I am sorry I am asking so much from you. I am just trying to understand you."

"I wish my host family would do that."

"But that is part of being a host. Heck that is just part of having any kind of relationship with someone. Whether it is a human or a liminal, understanding who you are with is necessary."

"Hmph, that depends on what your definition of understanding is apparently. I came to the cultural exchange program in hopes of finding someone, whether a friend or a partner. I got set up with a single man. Everything seemed fine at first. He was asking me all kinds of things about dragonewts, but the questions started getting creapy."

"What do you mean?"

"He started asking all kinds of questions about mating and what sexual practices my species partake in."

She latches onto him a little harder as she thinks about how uncomfortable her host was making her feel.

He could hear in her voice how stressful the situation was becoming for her as she tells her story to him.

"Then he started to get very touchy with me and grabbing onto me a lot. He hardly ever wanted to go out, and he hardly acknowledged me when we did go outside. It was as if he was only interested in me sexually, and then didn't want anything to do with me other than that."

Kimihito shakes his head.

"He wasn't even trying to get to know me personally. That is why I started sneaking out without him to find a friend. I wasn't finding any men that seemed any good. They were either racist of only wanted the same thing as my host. And don't even get me started on lizardmen. They are all sickos"

Her breathing starts getting slower.

"Then recently he has become obsessed with my tail and wanting to pull it off ever since he found out that he could."

"Wouldn't it still hurt if it is taken off?" He asks out of curiosity.

She nods and winces at the thought.

"Very."

"I am so sorry that that was happening to you."

"I don't want your pity."

"I am not just pitying you. I really mean it. That is terrible that he was treating you like that. Why didn't you tell Smith?"

"I thought that I just had to endure it because he is my host and I wasn't sure that anyone would really believe me."

"I believe you." He says to her with a serious tone.

She sighs and relaxes into him a little bit.

Her eyes start waving and looking blank.

"I am getting really tired, Kimihito."

He gets a worried look on his face.

'She hasn't really gotten very warm despite all of my efforts.'

"How long have you been out here Drago?"

"Two days."

His eyes widen in shock.

He could tell that she was fighting to stay awake.

"Oh my god! We need to get you out of here."

She doesn't even say a word.

He grabs her shirt and coat with one arm, and slips his other one under her legs.

Fortunately for him the rain starts dying down.

He starts running.

"Where . . . are . . . we . . going?" She weakly asks.

"Well, I don't think that going to the hospital is a good idea. So I am taking you to my place to warm up."

"Please . . . don't . . . hurt . . . me." Are the final words she manages to utter before closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimihito bangs his head on the door to knock on it.

***Bam, bam, bam***

"Is that you, boss?" Asks the blue haired harpy.

"Yes. It's me, Papi. Now quickly open up."

Everyone in his house could hear the urgency in his voice.

As Papi opens the door, they see him holding Drago and he has a very worried look on his face.

"I need everyone's help. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Monster Musume: Drago's Quest

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:** Hello readers. This is a little fluff fic that I decided to write. The main stories I am writing are Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace, and Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Recovery

Kimihito walks inside carefully as he holds Drago in his arms. They are dripping everywhere.

"What happened boss?"

"A lot happened, but I will let her explain, if she wants to, when she feels better."

He holds her close to him, but he is starting to feel the fatigue from running with her all the way back home.

"Cerea, Mero, and Miia Please help with getting a hot bath started for her and help her out of her wet clothes. I don't think it would be right for me to do it."

"Yes my beloved." Says the mermaid as she starts wheeling herself to the bathroom.

"Here Cerea. Please be careful with her." He says to the centaur as he gently hands Drago over to her.

She carefully grabs her from him and also heads for the bathroom.

He looks back over to Miia, who now has her arms crossed and is glaring at him.

"Why me? I don't like this and I don't want to do it. You do remember what she started to do to me?"

"Yes. I do remember." He admits with a hint of sadness in his voice as he remembers the incident.

"Then why?"

Rachnera listens as the lamia and her honey argue.

He bows to her with his hands together.

'Why the heck is he doing that?' the lamia and the spider both think.

"Please just do this for me. I know you are upset, and this is a very selfish request because it ignores your feelings. But there are reasons why she acted the way she did. You actually might make her more comfortable if she sees you if she comes to while in there. Cerea and Mero will both be in there with you."

Miia sighs.

'He is never like this. So even though I don't understand why, I guess I will help.'

"I will stay in there and watch over her, but only from a distance."

He smiles at her softly.

"Thank you Miia."

She blushes from his praise and then she starts slithering to the bathroom along with the other two.

"What can I do boss?" Asks the energetic harpy.

"Take her clothes to the laundry room so I can wash and dry them later."

"Lala?" He calls out.

She somehow appears out of nowhere right next to him. She looks at him with her usual stare that could cause people to run away in fear.

"Yes?"

"Gah!"

"The harbinger of death awaits thy orders."

"Could you heat up some water on the stove for tea? Make sure you use the teapot, and only put the burner onto medium."

'Please don't let her burn the house down.' He thinks as he starts to get out the sewing kit that he just bought at the store.

Rachnera slinks down next to him from the ceiling.

"Is there something I can do for you honey?"

"Could you get an extra blanket out of the armoire and put it in my room. Then could you bring me my blue pajamas out of my dresser drawer?"

"I think that I can manage to do that for you."

After a couple minutes she comes back with the pajamas.

"What are you going to do with these?"

He looks at her and takes them out of her hands.

"I am going to adjust them for her. She needs something to sleep in."

"You are so thoughtful when it comes to everyone else's needs."

He starts cutting at his pajamas.

"Thanks Rachnera."

"But why the extra blanket in your room?"

"She's going to sleep in there." He says innocently.

Rachnera puts her clawed hand to her face and blushes.

"Oh my! How forward of you. Already trying to get her in bed with you."

He blushes and turns to her.

"Oh my god. I didn't mean it like that. I was going to let her use my room while I use the couch. It'll be warmer there, especially with the extra blanket."

"You are way too selfless honey. When are you going to think about yourself?"

"When I actually have a reason to relax."

After saying that, he turns back to his work.

She stands there on all of her legs and absorbs what her honey just told her.

'I think that I am going to sleep out here tonight too.' The arachnid thinks as she walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the bathroom, the girls made a hot bath and managed to carefully get the drenched clothes off of Drago and lay her in the bath. They laid her head on edge of the bath on a towel.

Mero was sitting next to her in the bath and Centorea lays just outside of the tub.

Miia was coiled up in a corner of the bathroom with her arms crossed. She watches the dragonewt very intently.

Mero could feel the tensions emanating from Miia.

'I hope beloved knew what he was doing by putting her in here.' The mermaid thinks to herself.

They are only using towels for a small amount of modesty.

The room was pretty quiet while everyone watched over their guest.

'Master must have had good reasons to bring her here.' Wonders the centaur.

'What reasons could he have had to bring THAT girl here? Then he asks me to help her. Hmph.' Miia steams over angrily.

After a short while, Drago starts to open her eyes. She notices the steam in the room and realizes she is in a bath.

She jolts her head up and sees that she is naked except for a towel over her chest.

'Where the hell am I?' She starts thinking frantically.

As she whips her head around trying to figure that out, she sees the three other liminals with her in the bathroom. She recognizes two of them.

Mero holds her hands up in effort to show that she means no harm.

"It's okay. You are safe here. We aren't here to hurt you. I don't know if you remember me. I am Mero."

Drago holds the towel over her chest as she still watches the others suspiciously.

"Please calm thyself. Master ordered us to watch over thee 'til thee recovered. I am Centorea." Cerea adds with a calm voice.

"Where am I and where are my clothes?"

"You are in darling's house. He carried you here. Your clothes were soaked, so we had to take them off." Miia says sternly and with her arms still crossed.

"Kimihito's house?"

"Darling's house." The lamia says again in order to emphasize her relationship with her host.

Drago looks around at the other girls.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Milord did not."

"He said that he wanted you to tell us if you chose to." Adds Mero.

'He was being respectful of my privacy?' The dragonewt thinks to herself.

She slinks back into the bath. The heat feels very refreshing to her compared to the last couple of days.

"I want to know." Miia blatantly says to the green scaled guest.

"Don't be rude Miia. Beloved . ." Mero starts to say.

Miia glares at Mero and then Cerea.

"I don't care if you think that I am being rude. She attacked me and then darling asks me to help her? I want to know why. He might have a heart of gold, but I do not."

Drago sighs and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

She opens them again and looks at Miia.

"Alright Miia. I guess I owe you an explanation."

Drago starts telling them her story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimihito, after making himself some tea, was working hard on tailoring his pajamas for Drago.

Suu, the aqua colored slime, came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Suu."

Just then he noticed she wasn't just hugging him anymore.

She started sending tendrils out that start spiraling around him.

"Oh no!"

'She's soaking up the water.'

"It's okay Suu. You don't have to do that."

She starts sucking the water off of him and his clothes.

He starts gritting his teeth.

Her tendrils start reaching inside of his clothing as well.

"Woah! Suu. Not there."

He endures it as long as he can.

After a few more moments she backs off and her figure is a little fuller than what it previously was. She was also smiling.

Arachne was walking toward him with a towel in her hand and came back just in time to see Suu backing away from him.

He looks back to Arachne and he is breathing a little more heavily.

'Suu struck again.' The Arachne thinks to herself.

She hands Kimihito the towel as Suu walks away to go play the Wii with Papi.

"I guess that you are still gonna need this to get the slime off of you." She says to him with a mild smirk across her face.

"Thanks." He simply says back to her."

He starts sewing some Velcro onto the pajamas.

"Hey Rachnera?"

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think that you could please not pull any of your normal shenanigans with your webs on her?"

"You sound really sincere and serious about this request."

"I am."

"May I ask why?"

"Everyone has a story Arachne. Just like you."

She takes in his comment seriously.

"Alright honey. But if she gets out of line, then I won't stop myself from at least tying her up."

"That is fair enough, and thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lala looks at the pitcher of iced tea that Kimihito had made that was in the refrigerator.

She pulls it out and pours herself a cup.

She puts her head on the counter and watches her body pour tea down her neck.

She smiles as she enjoys her tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

". . . . . And that is when he must have brought me back here." Drago says as she finishes her story.

Miia had tears welling up in her eyes as Drago told her story.

"Thanks . . . for taking care of me. And I am really . . . . sorry . . . . Miia. All I was doing was looking for a friend, but I ended up taking out all of my anger and frustration out on you."

She looks up at Miia and could the see she was about to burst.

Miia springs at Drago and gives her a hug and starts crying.

The surprised dragonewt just starts patting her back.

"I didn't know Drago."

"I probably would have reacted the same way to you if you would have acted as terribly as I did, Miia."

"I think that was a wretched thing for thy host to do." Centorea says with a raised fist.

She shook with anger while her fist was raised.

"This goes to show you how nice our host family truly is to all of us." Mero say to everyone.

"Is he really that nice? He is a man after all." Drago says to them with skepticism still in her heart.

Miia slithers back away from Drago and wipes her eyes.

"Haven't you seen it already?" The lamia asks.

'After everything darling has done, how can she still be this skeptical.'

"Beings are deceptive like that."

"Our host wouldst never act such as thine host." Cerea says in defense.

"Hold on you two. She has gone through a lot. She will just have to see for herself what kind of a person he is like while she is here." Mero says to her two other housemates.

Mero gets a glow in her eyes and clasps her hands together.

"Perhaps this will turn into another tragic love story."

Miia smacks her over the head.

"Would you stop doing that Mero!"

Drago just covers her face.

The centaur gets up from her position and goes over to the door.

She cracks it open.

"Master?"

Kimihito gets up from where he was sitting and starts walking over to the bathroom without looking inside.

"Yes Cerea?"

"Dost thou hast something for Drago to wear."

He holds up the pajamas.

"Yep. Let me go get some extra towels for all of you. Is. . . . is she okay?"

She smiles at him.

"She is well milord. You are a great host to even liminals you barely even know." She says with a blush on her face.

"You flatter me Cerea. You better watch out."

She gets a puzzled look on her face.

"Why is that milord?"

"Because, if you keep that up, then I might just have to get you some extra carrots from that shop that you like."

Her eyes glow with excitement.

He walks away for the extra towels. He makes sure to get Cerea's extra-large towel, and Miia's extra-long towel. He grabs a couple extra towels for Drago's wings.

After he takes the towels to them, he also brings nightwear for all of them.

As he walks away he pulls out his phone and dials up a number.

The woman on the other line picks up.

"Hello? Kimihito? Is everything okay?"

"We need to have a serious talk Mrs. Smith. Can you come over sometime in the morning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago starts drying herself off with all of the towels.

She also notices all of the other various towels that everyone was using.

'Did he really get special towels for the various liminals here?' Drago thinks.

After drying off, she reaches for the blue pajamas that were set in there for her.

"I bet these aren't even going to work for me." She says aloud.

She lifts up the pants and turns them around so that she could see the back.

There is a hole made in the pajama bottoms so that her tail could fit. It had a heavy duty snap just above the hole for the tail.

'Did he . . . . alter this for me?'

Mero sees the pants as Drago puts them on.

"Aren't those beloved's pajamas?"

Miia instantly turns her head to look at them, and recognizes the gold trimmed cuffs at the bottom.

"Those aren't just any pajamas, those are his favorite ones."

"Are you serious?" Drago asks in shock.

Cerea nods as she buttons up her top.

Drago holds up the top half of the pajamas and notices slots on the back and velcro sewn in to make it easy for her to take on and off.

"This is crazy? Did he really do this to his nice pajamas just for me?"

Cerea nods again.

"I think that you are really starting to see how he treats everyone. He doesn't just fake it."

Drago puts the pajama top on with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls pile out of the bathroom one by one.

Their host gets up and walks toward where they were coming out and gets jumped by Centorea and Miia as they hug him..

"Thou were so heroic milord."

"You did such a good thing darling."

Mero covers her mouth and giggles lightly.

'Everything is okay as long as if I can be the tragic mistress.' The tragedy obsessed mermaid thinks to herself.

He gets up after a few moments when they let him go.

Drago slowly comes out of the bathroom. She has a slight blush on her face from embarrassment.

'I'm not used to this.' She thinks to herself.

Kimihito scratches the back of his head as he looks at Drago.

He tries not to stare at her.

'Wow. She looks pretty hot in my pajamas.'

"Does it fit okay?"

She nods at him.

"It fits really nicely. You didn't have to do that to your pajamas though, just for me."

"Well, you needed something to wear tonight. Your other clothes are still soaked. I figured that those pajamas would work well for you once I altered them."

"They. . . . do." She says shyly.

"I'm really glad. Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I am going to take care of the laundry and then get my room ready for you. I am going to let you use my futon while I use the couch."

Surprise strikes her facial features.

'Why is he going so far for me?' She wonders.

He looks over to Papi and Suu.

"Alright you two. No more games. How about you switch to Netflix for a little while, and no scary movies."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. But boss, we want to keep playing."

"It's way too late for that and I am way too tired to watch you two hop around and dance to just dance anymore tonight."

"Allllllllright boss." The harpy happily says back to him.

'I still can't believe that she is the same age as the others.' He muses.

He heads off to the bathroom to collect the towels.

Drago makes her way to the couch and curls up on one of the corners with her wings folded in.

Lala was walking by the couch, but accidently bumps into it and her head rolls right off and into Drago's lap.

Lala's face looks right at Drago's with the look of death in it.

She screams and throws Lala's head in the air.

Miia ends up catching it in her hands.

She stares at Lala's head for a moment and tries to contain herself, but ends up failing and throwing the head up in the air as well while she screams.

Kimihito comes running in the room after hearing the scream and trips and falls right into Centorea's chest.

"Thanks Centorea." He mumbles between her breasts.

She blushes deeply.

He regains his footing and looks around to see what was going on when he sees Lala's head dangling in the air from one of Rachnera's webs. He body was waving it's arms everywhere trying to search for the head.

"So is this what all of the commotion was all about?"

Lala's head blushes in embarrassment.

He grabs her head from the web and puts it back on her body.

"What is that?" Drago shouts while touching her chest as it heaves up and down.

He scratches the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Drago. She is a dullahan, and her head comes off easily.

She puts her face in her hands.

"This really is something out of one of those manga I've read." Drago says aloud.

He walks away to finish the chores he was working on.

Papi ends up putting Beauty And The Beast on for everyone to watch.

Rachnera walks next to the couch where Drago is sitting.

"I am Rachnera."

Drago takes a moment to take in Rachnera's form.

"Hello Rachnera. I'm sorry to intrude in your home."

She shakes her head.

"It is not for me to say that you are intruding. Technically, I intruded here myself."

"That is very kind of you to say Rachnera."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me your story. It seems that you told some of the others, but I was curious as well. If you don't want to, then I understand. If you do tell me, then I will tell you mine as well."

"That sounds fair. I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kmihito puts on a little light in his room for the dragonewt.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? This is your room. I could sleep on the couch."

"I know that you could Drago. But I want you to have a good night's rest in a warm bed."

"Thank you."

He smiles at her.

"Have a good night Drago." He says warmly.

"You too." She says kindly in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimihito turns off some of the lights after leaving his room, and then collapses onto the couch.

"I am so tired. It has been such a long night."

He starts to close his eyes when he gets lifted up into the air and onto Arachne's hammock.

"Yes Arachne?" He says as he looks at her, unaffected by what she did.

"Would you like to do me an itsy bitsy favor and sleep with me tonight?"

He gives her a curious look.

"Just sleep? No funny business? No tying me up?"

She nods with a light smile on her face.

"Miia always ends up sleeping with you. I've wanted a chance to do that as well."

"I'm sorry. I hope you know that I do try to be fair with everyone, but I guess sharing the bed hasn't been very fair."

She nods.

"I guess I can do that then."

She pulls up a pillow from the couch for him with her webbing.

"Besides, there is something else I want to do for you in return for keeping me company."

He looks at her with intrigue and worry at the same time.

"Okay?"

"First, take off your shirt and lay on your front."

"No funny business?" He asks.

"No funny business."

He takes off his shirt and lies down.

She starts to stroke his hair carefully with her clawed hands.

This elicits a small moan from him and she continues on.

She starts stroking his back as well.

She does it very gently so that she doesn't scratch him.

"This feels real nice Arachne. What possessed you to do this?"

"You made me really think after our talk earlier. You never relax because you are so worried all of the time. I wanted to do something just for you. So just relax and self-indulge yourself for this little itsy bitsy moment while there is peace."

"Wow! Thanks Arachne."

"Just keep this our little secret though."

He lays there and just enjoys what she is doing.

He eventually falls asleep and she just smiles as she lies next to him.

She curls up next to him.

"Thank you honey. I love you." She whispers into his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is up to chapter 6

Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace is at chapter 36


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustment

Monster Musume: Drago's Quest

I do not own Monster Musume

 **AN:** Sorry for taking sooooo long to put this out. I have released some massive chapters for my other stories, so I got set a little behind.

Thanks to my efforts, this site finally put her name in the character list. So I fixed the info for this story and made the pairing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

Adjustment

Early in the morning, Kimihito starts waking up as he hears Cerea getting ready for her morning run.

As the blurriness fades and he rubs his eyes, he realizes that he is back on the couch.

'Didn't I fall asleep with Arachne?'

Then he notices that he also has a white sheet covering him.

He smiles and then he looks up just to see her give him a wink while holding her index finger in front of her mouth.

'I really wanted to keep him in bed with me, but I really didn't want to deal with the ruckus of anyone finding us in bed together.' She admits to herself disappointedly.

Cerea slowly walks in and kneels next to the couch.

"Dost thou wish to run with me, master?" She says as elegantly as usual.

"As long as if it's only a short run. I have a lot to do for breakfast."

"If that is what thee wishes, then I shall comply."

She then gets a puzzled look on her face.

"Dost thou really have that much more to make? Tis only one extra for breakfast."

"There is going to be more than that. Smith and the MON team are going to be here."

"Master?! How could thee? You just saved Drago."

Rachnera peers over her hammock to listen in.

He motions for her to calm down.

"Relax. I didn't invite them here to just take her away. I am going to tell Miss Smith what happened."

She lets out a sigh in relief.

His face gets a serious look to it.

"I am going to demand an explanation though. I am not happy about what happened to her. How the hell could this have happened?" He says to her.

She shakes her head.

"Well, let's get going then." He says to her as he smacks his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerea and Kimihito return back from their run after a short while, and he is pouring sweat as he enters the house.

"Here booooooooooosss!"

Papi excitedly flies over with a towel in her claws for him. Except, she doesn't just fly over to him, she flies right into him and gives him a big hug. They fall over with her on top of him.

"Ugh. Thanks, Papi." He says as he leans up on one elbow and pets her head.

She gets a cheesy smile while he does this.

She lets him up and he starts heading for the kitchen.

Miia very groggily slithers out of her room and she is holding a pillow. She makes her way over to her darling's room.

Rachnera notices her go over to his room.

"Miia. He's not in there, remember?" She says to her as she comes down from the attic.

Her tired face looks over at her Darling's door and stares at it as yesterday's memories slowly come to the surface of her mind. After a long moment of staring, she practically jumps out of her skin as she realizes that she was about to accidently go into his room and curl up with Drago.

A small yelp exits her mouth from the scare. Then she rushes down the steps while holding her pillow.

She runs into Lala, who is wheeling Mero from her room to the dining room down the hall. Lala has her typical stoic look on her face.

"Were you about to go into beloved's room again?" Meru asks.

A whine exits Miia's mouth while she nods and tears stream down her face.

Mero shakes her head.

"I can't help it. He is so nice and warm." Her body wriggles back and forth as she imagines herself curling up with him.

Suu mimics her motions as she stands next to her.

Kimihito shakes his head after he hears Miia outside of the kitchen. He puts on his apron.

'Those girls.' He muses to himself.

He takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes, and then lets it out.

As he opens his eyes, his arms start to raise in preparation for the battle that he is about to engage in. Ingredients and their locations flash like strobe lights. The battle starts playing through his head as if it were a vision.

And then he begins his onslaught.

Cupboards and cabinets fly open and ingredients seem to fly out and onto the counter top. The stove magically turns on with the swift pass of a hand and pans land on top. He shifts from one task to another in an almost assembly line fashion.

Papi sees his dance and begins dancing around the table with Suu.

Meru, Miia, and Cerea watch the fierce battle safely behind the breakfast bar between the kitchen and dining room with their jaws open.

Cerea looks to the other two and speaks softly to them.

"Tis safer to stay outside the confines of the kitchen. Disturbing the master wouldst be unwise."

Meru and Miia slowly nod in agreement.

Time passes and the attacks start to slow down as the end of his fierce battle comes to a close.

His arm extends out and he points his index finger as he makes one final spin. The final blow is dealt at the end of the spin with the push of a button, the button of the coffee pot.

He sighs and then proceeds to wipe the sweat from his forehead with a towel. A satisfied grin also makes its way to his facial features as he surveys the outcome.

"Now it's time to start divvying it out."

"Is it safe to come in." Cerea asks.

He nods.

"Yeah. I'm just getting the plates together."

She slowly, and carefully makes her way into the kitchen. She doesn't wish to ruin all of his efforts.

"That was amazing to watch."

He starts rubbing the back of his head.

"You're just saying that."

"Tis true. The death dance ye performed shall improve the lives of all of the weak that knock on death's door."

"Thanks for the compliment Lala." He says to her.

She blushes and then walks away quickly to sit down.

He hands Miia a couple of plates, and then he hands Cerea a couple over the breakfast bar.

Soon the table is filled with plates for everyone. He carefully filled each plate according to everyone's tastes. Cerea's had a salad and some pancakes, and Miia's had extra eggs. Lala's plate had a more modest amount and proportioned pretty evenly.

He covered the plates for the MON team with some plastic wrap and put their names on them.

After washing his hands, he heads for the door to exit the room.

"Thou art not eating with us milord?" The centaur asks.

"I am going to check on Drago. It would be nice to have her at the table as well."

"Should we wait for you then?" Miia asks.

"We should wait for boss. We always eat with boss."

"Alright. But if I'm not back in a few minutes, then get started. No sense in eating cold food."

He heads out of the room into the hallway.

He gets to the bottom of the stairway and he sees Drago groggily walking down the steps in the blue pajamas that he altered for her.

He smiles up at her.

A soft smile also makes its way to her facial expression, along with a light blush.

The morning light gives her a beautiful glow as he watches her walk down the steps.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

He turns his attention to the door.

"Oh! That must be them."

'Who's them?' Drago wonders.

He peeps through the peephole and sees Smith and the MON team.

He opens the door to greet them.

"Good morning Miss Smith. I am glad all of you came."

She starts to open her mouth to speak back to Darling-kun, but then she notices Drago.

"What is she doing here?" She asks as she shifts her sunglasses down.

Drago soft smile changes to gritted teeth as rage seeps into her emotions.

"How could you Kimihito? You ratted me out! I thought I could trust you!" The dragonewt angrily shouts out at Kimihito.

She jumps over the railing and darts for the living room door.

"Wait! It's not what you think." He says as he tries to follow her.

Zombina pulls out her twin guns and also runs for the living room.

"Get out of the way lover boy!"

Tio follows suit.

Doppel shapeshifts into Tio and follows her as well.

Manako quickly unfolds her briefcase into a gun.

Drago tries looking for the lock for the window so she could open it up.

"You're not going to get me this time!"

Zombina takes aim with her guns at Drago.

"Ha, you're not going anywhere Drago."

Just as she starts pulling the triggers on her guns, Kimihito jumps in between her and Drago.

Four shots get fired before she stops. All of them hit his chest.

'Oh my god! I shot him!' The zombie screams in her head.

A look of horror strikes her facial features as she realizes she shot him instead of Drago.

Then, her jaw drops open and she falls to her knees in shock, causing one of her hands to also fall off.

He flies backward into Drago as she catches him.

"Noooooo!"

She starts crying and holding onto him for dear life.

"How could you do this to him."

Miss Smith enters the room and sighs.

All of the other monster girls are now piled into the doorway, and they also have various looks of horror on their face as they see their host cradled in Drago's arms on the floor.

Miia screams.

"Please! All of you are drama queens. You have rubber bullets in those guns Zombina."

Zombina remembers that and then smacks her head after holstering her gun with the hand that is still attached.

Drago gets a surprised look on her face.

"It's going to be hard training for you four though. You acted without my permission. Do you realize the problems this could cause me!"

She walks over to Kimihito.

"Let go of him Drago. Let me check him. Nothing is going to happen until we get some answers."

They lay him on the floor and she starts checking him.

She cringes when she lifts up his shirt and sees four bruise marks from the bullets.

He starts groaning.

"That hurt like hell." He says as he starts to open his eyes.

Everyone sighs in relief.

When he opens his eyes and sits up, he sees smith bowed in front of him.

"Please don't say anything about this. I am really sorry for their incompetence."

"I'm alive?" He asks in wonderment.

She looks up at him.

"They were rubber bullets."

He scratches the back of his head.

"This is the second time I've been shot at."

She bows her head over again.

"I'm really, really sorry. I owe you one if you are willing to let this go."

"Ugh. Fine. I know that this would cause a lot of trouble, especially with the fact that a liminal shot me. Let's just eat our breakfast and I'll explain everything afterward."

"Thank you so much."

As they all stand up, Zombina walks over to him.

"I'm so sorry that happened."

"I'm just glad that those were rubber bullets.

'I don't know what I would've done if I killed the only man not to be horrified by me.'

"Do you think that you could give me a hand though?" She asks as she shows him her hand that fell off.

"Actually, wouldn't you be the one giving me a hand?"

They both start laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smith is finishing her coffee as everyone is finishing their breakfast and cleaning up.

"Alright. So what is this all about?"

"How about we talk about this alone in the living room?"

She nods and she pours herself another cup of coffee.

'Something tells me that this isn't going to be fun.'

They both go into the living room, shutting the door behind them.

He sits down on the long couch and she sits across from him in the comfy chair.

She sips on her fresh cup of coffee.

"Before you start talking, I just want to let you know that I love your coffee. I don't know why, but it just tastes better here."

He gets a light blush from her compliment.

"I don't really do anything to it though."

She shrugs.

"Well, let's continue with why you asked me here, darling-kun. I assume it's because of Drago."

He nods.

"First, let me tell you what exactly happened last night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kimihito is talking with Miss Smith, Miia slowly slithers up to the door and tries to listen.

Manako pokes her head out and sees her listening in, and Miia makes a shushing motion.

"You know, it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations."

Zombina is sitting in one of the bar stools, looking at her hand that Kimihito had sewn back on.

"This is coming from the girls who listens in on conversations by reading their lips." She says with a grin on her face to Manako.

Manako freezes in her tracks.

"She got you, now didn't she." Tio also says to Manako.

"Papi wants to listen too."

"Nay, Papi, let us leave thy master and Miss Smith alone."

Miia pouts, but slithers back into the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside of the living room.

"So how could this happen Miss Smith."

She puts her cup of coffee down and gets a serious look on her face.

"This is another terrible situation. It is unfortunate that this happened. I cannot give you a good answer to your question. His tests didn't lead me to believe that he was anything like this. No system is perfect though. It sounds like he could have developed these habits and obsessions after she had come to his residence."

She sighs and then she continues.

"She had never said anything to me. The only thing that I knew was that she kept running away and wanted a friend like her. I honestly feel terrible over this. I should have questioned her more. I had no idea that anything like this was going on. Every time I went there, everything seemed fine."

He crosses his arms.

"I am really upset over this Miss Smith."

"I can tell that you are, and it is very refreshing to see another human worrying over another liminal like the way you do."

"I respect you and look up to you a lot Miss Smith, but this isn't another situation like Rachnera's, is it?"

She shakes her head.

"I take my job seriously despite the lack of pay and help. I hope you realize that. I have been trying harder to make sure terrible situations like this don't happen after everything that happened with Rachnera."

"I know you do. When things are serious, you are quite the woman. So what are you going to do?"

After blushing and clearing her throat from his compliment, she looks at him.

"I will make sure that this situation gets properly taken care of. First, I need to talk to Drago. Could you send her in here?"

He nods.

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago sits down where Kimihito had sat and wearily looks at the coordinator.

She takes off her glasses so that she seems more personable.

"Kimihito told me about the things that you said to him last night. Are they true?"

Drago nods.

"I am deeply sorry that this happened. I know that just saying sorry doesn't fix anything, but I wanted to tell you that. I should have talked to you a little more deeply. I never had a situation like this happen until now though."

She pulls out a digital audio recorder and sets it on the coffee table.

"I need you to bear with me if we are going to get this taken care of. I already have a statement from Kimihito, now I need to get yours." She says kindly to the weary liminal sitting in front of her.

"What all do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me everything that has been going on in your host family's house. I know that this is going to be uncomfortable, but I need to know everything. I am going to need as much detail as possible in order to have proper evidence against him. I am not going to judge you or blow you off. I am concerned with your well-being not just as your coordinator, but also as a woman."

"Alright."

"Are you willing to have this conversation recorded?"

She nods.

"Then let us begin."

Miss Smith hits record.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smith comes out from the living room with Drago. She has her sunglasses back on.

Kimihito was standing there waiting for them.

"I am going to have to go to the office and take care of some of the paperwork before I can go get him. Are you willing to be her emergency host family?"

He nods.

"Gladly."

"That's good. Thank you. I promise that this is going to be okay Drago."

She nods as she latches onto his arm for comfort.

"Let's go MON team!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is up to chapter 7

Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace is at chapter 41


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

Monster Musume: Drago's Quest

I do not own Monster Musume

 **AN:** I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to put out another chapter for this. Thank you for waiting.

I am sorry to announce that this is going to be the concluding chapter for this story arc, but I am planning to write another short story arc that takes place sometime after this one that involves Miss Smith. I am not sure when I am going to start it just yet. I might write a short story for Fate Stay Night first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

A New Home

The atmosphere in the house had calmed down shortly after Miss Smith had left.

Kimihito had started the process of taking care of some laundry.

Suu had approached the Laundry room and was about to walk in until he stops her by holding out his hand.

"Remember Suu, you aren't allowed in here while I am doing laundry. I don't want to find you in the washing machine again. You turned purple and it took forever for you to stop bubbling."

She pouts, but listens to him.

He smiles at her.

"Maybe later I'll let you go in for a special spin cycle, okay?"

She gets a big grin and nods happily.

"Why don't you go play with Papi for now?"

She skips off with her rain coat flapping behind her.

He finishes loading up the washing machine and puts in the detergent. Just as he starts it, he looks up to see Drago standing in the doorway. She seems a little timid.

"Is everything okay, Drago?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for causing so much trouble. You even got shot because of me."

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"It has been hardly any trouble at all. There is almost always something crazy going here. Besides, you needed the help."

To his surprise, she embraces him in a hug.

"Thank you, Kimihito. You're really nice, for a guy."

Just as she finishes saying that, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she abruptly rushes away in embarrassment, leaving him standing there in shock while holding a hand to his cheek.

'What the hell just happened?' He thinks to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later.

Kimihito was in the dining room by himself. He was surrounded with receipts, papers, and a calculator.

He was working furiously over the paperwork.

Centorea walks by the doorway and sees him working so furiously. She decides to lean against the woodworking of the doorway to watch him.

He stops, and then lets out a hefty sigh as he sinks into the chair he was sitting in.

"Master?" She says very softly.

Her voice slightly startles him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Cerea." He says back to her as he sits back up, and looks at her over his shoulder.

She walks into the dining room.

"May I come nigh?" She says politely to him.

"Yes. You can come near." He says kindly in return.

He shuffles together his papers.

She glances at him doing this.

"So, what brings you here? I thought that you were watching the movie on Netflix with the others." He asks her.

"I hath not seen thee come back as promised, milord. Twas bothering me, so, I came searching for thee."

He gives her his signature smile.

"Thank you, Cerea, but I am fine."

She crosses her arms and looks at him sternly.

"Nay, milord. Thou cannot pull the curtain over mine eyes. Thou seem distressed."

He sighs again.

"I am but I shouldn't let you see me like this or bother you with my problems."

"Methinks the others would disagree with thee. Thine worries are mine worries."

"Alright, Cerea. I will confess it to you, but please try to keep it from the others."

She nods.

"I will do my best, milord."

"I am worried about money. There were already 7 of you living here, and now there are 8. I don't want to worry everyone else, especially Drago. I am happy to have her here, but my part time job isn't going to cut it for much longer."

She gets a sad look on her face. She was about to speak up, but then he stops her.

"I don't want any of you to leave. It is just something that I am going to have to figure out how to deal with. This is also something that I cannot burden any of you with."

'How can I expect to have a good like with all of these girls if I can't even provide for them?' He silently thinks to himself.

"Isn't there anything that I can do for thee, milord?"

"Just be yourself."

She comes up behind his chair and leans hid head slightly back. His head leans back against her large breasts, as though they were pillows. She also places her arms over his shoulders and onto his chest. She looks down at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her long blond hair that is in a pony-tail, dangles off to the side.

He also has a slight blush on his face as he looks up at her.

"I shall do everything within mine power to protect thee from thine worries, milord."

He smiles at her again.

"Thank you, Cerea."

She leans down to give him a kiss.

"Cerea?" He says softly.

She gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek, but she kissed his cheek in such a way that the edges of their lips actually touch.

She lifts up and her face is completely red. She also turns away from him.

"Thou should take a break and join us in the living room." She says skittishly to him.

"Alright." He says in return while also having a blush on his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie, he had to pick up a couple things for lunch. He decided to take Drago out with him.

They are walking to the store together.

She remembers how it was when she was with her previous host. So, she automatically shifts into what she was used to doing.

Nervously, she hangs slightly back from him. It's about two feet. She has kind of a glum look on her face.

She feels the stares from some of the humans as she walks with him. She looks at his arm wantingly.

Kimihito could feel the stares at her as well. He looks back and sees how miserable she looks.

He stops a brief moment and waits for her to catch up.

She also stops as she gets next to him, and gets a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, was I doing something wrong?" She asks him.

"Of course you were." He says in a serious tone.

Then, he grabs her gently by the hand and links his arm with hers.

"Now we are better." He says with a comforting smile on his face.

She blushes and they continue to walk.

'I can't believe it. He is doing this in public with me. He doesn't even care about the looks that everyone is giving him.'

Her walk becomes a little less nervous, and more confident as they keep going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After picking up some things for their lunch, they start to make their way back home.

Their arms are linked again.

Drago looks at all of the groceries in awe and amazement.

"I can't believe how much you saved. There is a lot here for the price you paid."

"I watch every penny that I have. The other girls always seem amazed as well. They have even called me a shopping genius at times."

"Do you do this a lot?"

"I am constantly shopping. There are a lot of mouths to feed."

"And I am another mouth to add on." She adds on with a sad tone to her voice.

"You are, but that is okay. I would rather have you at my place than at . . . . . ."

Their chat is stopped mid-sentence. Her arm stiffens and starts shaking, as if she were afraid.

Their walking was abruptly stopped.

First, he looks at her arm, and then he looks up at her face. Terror was the only thing that he could see and feel from her.

"It's him." She says under her breath while staring forward.

He looks forward to see who she was looking at.

The man standing in front of them has brown, unkempt hair. He is slightly chubby and is wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Black glasses also reside upon his face.

"It's my host family." Nervously, she says to Kimihito.

"There you are, Drago! Where have you been? I have been searching everywhere for you." Her Host says to her.

As the man takes a step toward her and Kimihito, she loosens her grip on Kimihito and takes a step back.

Kimihito defiantly steps right in front of the man.

"She has been kept safe." He says sternly to the man.

He looks angrily at the both of them.

"You need to get out of my way! She is MY property!"

She takes another step back and shakes her head. Fear is still written all over her face.

"She is NOT your property. You shouldn't even consider yourself a host, you wretched excuse for a man."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am her host. She belongs to me! I don't care what you think! You better not have laid your dirty hands on her! Now get out of my way! She is coming home with me!" He angrily yells back at Kinihito.

"Filthy hands. You are the one that is filthy you dirty excuse for a human being! Liminals need protection from men like you. I am not going to let you lay another finger on her, you pervert."

Drago blushes from watching and listening to him.

'He is like a knight. I can't believe that people like him actually exist.' She thinks to herself.

Kimihito takes a defensive stance.

The man growls and begins to make a move toward Kimihito.

Kimihito pulls his arm back. Then he steps forward and swings his arm at the same time.

He punches the man in the face. The glasses break and fall off as he flies backwards through the air. Blood squirts out of the man's mouth. He lands on the ground unconscious.

Many gasps are heard from the surrounding crowd.

The bicycle police officer rides up and blows his whistle.

Drago looks as if she is about to fly away, Kimihito reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Just stay with me." He says to her comfortingly.

His words seem to calm her and she nods.

"What is going on here?" The cop shouts out.

Kimihito and the cop both take a good look at each other.

"It's you!" They both shout at each other.

"You're the guy with the harpy that saved the kid from the tree."

He nods to the cop.

"I thought that I recognized you." He says back to the cop.

"You know him?" Drago asks.

They both nod to Drago.

"So what happened here, and who is this liminal with you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I was protecting her from this man. He was her host family, but he was mistreating her. I am her emergency host family."

He rushes over to make sure the man was still alive.

"Good, he still seems to be breathing. Now, I need to see your paperwork for being her emergency host family."

Kimihito's jaw drops.

'Crap! I didn't think about that when I went out of the house with her.'

He looks back to her with worry.

"It's right here!" Comes a familiar voice.

They all look over and see a black car with Miss Smith in the front seat waving some paperwork. There is a police car behind her car.

She gets out of the car and walks up to them. She flashes her badge to the bicycle cop even though he has seen it before and then shows him the paperwork.

"You certainly like to make things difficult for me, don't you?" She says to Kimihito.

He narrows his eyes and gives her a stern look.

"That goes both ways, Miss Smith."

She nervously smiles and then looks at the cop again.

"I will be taking over from here." She tells the cop.

The cop shakes his head as he walks away.

'What a crazy bunch.' He thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. I just wanted to get her out for a walk and get some groceries for lunch. Then he showed up."

"It's okay, Darling-kun."

Drago gives her an inquisitive look after hearing her say that.

"You're lucky that I came around just in time for this, but you made it easy to find him. So, thank you."

"I'm just glad you're getting that pervert off of the streets."

Drago nods in agreement.

"Me too." Kimihito adds.

"Are both of you okay?" Smith asks.

Drago nods.

He just scratches the back of his head.

"He didn't get any hits on me."

"Let me see your hand?" The leader of the MON team asks as she grabs his hands.

The knuckles of his one hand seem to be red, but it doesn't really hurt.

Then, she lets go of his hands after inspecting them and she gets a proud smile on her face.

"Wow. Being around those other girls has really had an impact on you. You've gotten stronger since you've been around them. The last time, you hurt your hand, and this time you haven't."

He scratches the back of his head some more out of nervousness from her compliment.

She gages his musculature for a moment, but then turns away with a slight blush when she notices Drago looking at her.

"Anyway, go ahead on home. I won't need you anymore for this." She says to him.

Then, she looks over at Drago in the eyes.

"You are safe now, Drago. I promise you that he will not cause you any more trouble."

"Thank you, Miss Smith."

The man wakes up and the cops from the other car grab him and put him in the back.

Heals moving along the concrete sound out Miss Smith's exit.

Drago doesn't make a sound, but tears of joy run down her face as she walks back home with her new host.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening.

Miss Smith came back to the house and was standing just inside the doorway, in the entrance hallway.

"Is something wrong, Miss Smith?"

She shakes her head no.

"So, then what brought you here?"

"Well, I came here to give you something, but I also had a question for both you and Drago."

She hands him an envelope, and he proceeds to open it. He sees a check inside.

He gets a puzzled look on his face.

"What is this for?"

"Well, checks are made to emergency hosts to take care of any initial basic needs. It's a whole heck of a lot, but it helps. I knew that you had a lot taken care of here, but I made sure to swing it for you because I am sure you could use it."

His eyes light up.

"Thank you so much, Miss Smith." He says to her excitedly and he gives her a hug.

She blushes and loses her composure slightly from the hug.

He backs away quickly after it finally dawns on him what he was doing. She clears her throat and regains her composure.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how much this helps me out."

"It's quite alright." She says nonchalantly back to him.

'I actually kind of do know.' She thinks to herself.

"Let me go get Drago for you."

She nods to him.

He returns with her after a few moments.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, Miss Smith?"

Miss Smith gives him a look that tells him to go away for a moment, so he retreats to the kitchen to tidy up a bit.

She looks at Drago.

"I know that you haven't been here long. So, you don't have to answer me right away if you don't want to. But, I wanted to know if you wanted him to become your permanent host."

She nods without any hesitation.

"That quick? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"It might be awkward at the moment, and there is certainly a lot more commotion than I would ever like, but I like it here. Everyone has accepted me with open arms, especially Kimihito. He brought me here and took care of me. He has treated me nice. He even ripped his clothes so that I would even have something to wear." She says with a blush.

Kuroko Smith also develops a blush while listening to her.

'He is so kind to liminals. I wish other people were just like him. This is probably why I keep bringing them to him.' Miss Smith muses to herself.

"Then he defended me earlier today from my previous host. I don't think that there is any other place that I would want to be." Drago adds.

Smith smiles at Drago.

"Kimihito!" She calls out.

He comes out from the kitchen and approaches the two of them.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

Drago stands there kind of skittishly.

"Now I have my question for you, Kimihito." Kuroko says in a very serious tone.

He takes a big gulp.

"Yes?"

"I know that you are only her emergency host family, but how would you feel about becoming her permanent host family?"

Drago looks at the floor, nervously waiting for his answer.

He looks over at the stairway and sees a compilation of the other liminals living in the house towards the top. They all have looks of approval on their faces.

Then, he looks back over to Kuroko.

"I would love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it.

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is up to chapter 8

Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace is at chapter 57


End file.
